heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Growling
Heroes do this when they are angered or embarressed, they growl or snarl or show their teeth by not growling or snarling by gritting them in anger. Usually animals when they are angered their mouths are open by snarling or growling or closing them showing their teeth by gritting on them and snarl and growl. Humans when angered or embarrassed they growl by opening or closing their mouth gritting or none gritting their teeth. Here are examples, if a hero or character makes a person angrier enough it kind of like an glare with the eyes but with snarling, growling, and showing teeth, you will see she/he doing it. If an human or animal is hungry they will drool from the mouth, snarling, growling, and sometimes gritting teeth. If a human or animal gets hurt you will hear a lot of growling in pain and gritting teeth. Embarrassment you will hear growling and you will see them gritting their teeth. Here's the sound effects for you: ☀https://archive.org/details/CartoonTrax1CD1/128+Lion+Or+Tiger+Vicious+Growl+(3).mp3 Examples * Shero wrathfuly snarling at Cizer, who killed Cemil. * Gohan does this when he's angered and growls and grit his teeth when someone threatens his family, himself, or friends, or humanity. He also does this when he's in his Great Ape form. * Bruce Wayne when he was fighting Superman you can clearly tell he's really furious at Superman because him growling and gritting his teeth. * Twilight Sparkle when her Library got totally destroyed and blowing up by Tirek it wasn't pretty because she was really angry about it by gritting her teeth and went full berserk in him. On Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Twilight was again angry when the Dazzlings were cheating when they were in their true form using their sonic sound ability trying to push the Rainbooms off the stage. Twilight didn't like it and furious by gritting her teeth. * Rarity growled at Prince Blueblood for getting her covered in cake at the Grand Galloping Gala. * Jak snarls and grits his teeth at Count Veger when the latter mocks Damas' (his father's) death. * Sumire in her berserk form. She doesn't get angry but she craves for destructions and killing other people. She smirks and laughs manically and growls. But at the end when her friend killed her boyfriend (who thinks he's a bad guy) she went totally mad and gritting her teeth and constantly growling. * Rick Grimes when you make him angry he will grit his teeth and go all on you. By killing you or punching you if you threatened his family or himself. * Daryl Dixon you need watch out for him because he's badass and he doesn't take stranger kindly if they threatened his family. * Blue snarls and showing her teeth when she senses the Indominus Rex coming. * Tiger growls with rage at Chula when he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon * Stitch when he wasn't with Lilo and trained to be good. He goes berserk on everything he sees because that's how he's created. But when he does he growls, hiss, barks, or show his teeth. * Squidward Tentacles often does this to SpongeBob and Patrick when they repeatedly annoy him. * Bolt growls angrily at the dog catcher movie producer thinking he's an threat an thinking he's a bad guy who took Penny and one of Calico's henchmens. * Sunset Shimmer the worst gritting teeth parts when you get her super angry is when she done a arguement over Sci-Twi after she uses the magic on the Humane 5. The other part she literally was super angry and gritting her teeth in all Equestria Girls movies. * Queen Novo snarls at Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her pearl before she ousts the Mane Six from the kingdom of Seaquestria. * Courtney angrily snarls at Gwen when Chris shows all of the clips of Gwen making out with Duncan from Total Drama World Tour that he found on Sierra's Gwuncan Blog. * Applejack gritted her teeth and shook violently after Vignette is innocent that she didn't vanished her friends by her phone, which is a lie. * The Beast growls at Belle, when she tries to tend to his wounds. * Demon angrily growls and snarls at Shaggy and Scooby when he accidentally ruined his snack. * Robin Starfire Raven Beast Boy and Cyborg * Kuki Sanban growls at Wallabee Beatles for killing her Mr. Huggikins plush. Quotes TBA Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events